CosmicWings
CosmicWings Tribe made by Sunset the NightWing-SandWing Hybrid CosmicWings CosmicWings live on the top of the mountains or hills, and are awake during the night, and soak up the moon. They are most alike to the NightWings. They love scrolls and are smart and extremely organized. Their ruler is Queen Galaxy Description Most CosmicWings are very dark shades of color and have white specks all over their bodies. They are skinny, with long wings to glide through the starry night. They are vigilante and fight like SandWings. They have amazing hearing and night-vision. Their scales are vibrant and shine like the moon. CosmicWings horns are curved outward and tilted a bit up. Their eyes are usually dark purple or dark blue with hints of silver. Most CosmicWings are not strong, for they make up for it with smarts. Abilities Many of the CosmicWings have what they call "starry breath" Where a mist exhales from their mouths with a paralyzing toxin. In a day the dragon will unfreeze, in time to take to the queen. Special Abilities Moon Control When two full moons shine on an egg, the egg turns midnight black with shinning bright silver spots. When the dragonet finally hatches it has the power to shift just one moon, until it's 10th hatch day where it can control both moons it was born with. This dragonet will only be able to control just those two, and only during the night. When the dragon uses their power the more they use it the more it hurts them. Sun Control Once every hundred years a egg is laid. This egg is born during the day, and instead of soaking up the moon, it controls the Sun. The Moon dragonets and the Sun dragonet use their power together to make it day or night. This dragonet doesn't really fit in because it can't stay up in the night. This dragonet has golden specks and is a dark orange. Galactic Control Hatched once every thousand years. On three full moons. Three dragonets are born. Three controlers of all the stars, all the planets, all the galxies. Everything in the solar system and in view. Out of all of these dragonets 2 end up being female, and one a princess. The now Queen Galaxy, is a Galaxy controller. Everytime she moves something out of the solar system she loses a piece of herself. It's a curse. It's like animus magic, you do something big and a piece of you dies. Names CosmicWing names typically come from the solar system. For example, Galaxy's brother is named Mercury. All their names have to do with the universe. Known CosmicWings Prince Mercury Princess Venus King Comet Princess Halley Known Special Dragons (including deceased) Galactic Control Queen Galaxy Queen Universe (deceased) Kepler Centauri Sun Control Eclipse Moon Control Triton Category:Fan Tribes Royal Family Tree Queen Universe | | | (many generations later...) | ________________________________|_______________________________ | | | Titan Princess Venus Ex-King Mimas Ex-Queen Dione Princess Iapetus Pluto |_______| |___________________| |____________| | | | | Princess Jupiter Prince Mercury | Prince Phobos | King Hyperion Queen Galaxy |____________________________| | | | Princess Halley Princess Rhea Prince Callisto